


Unexpected Call

by 14lizardsinabox



Series: The Temp Worker [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 1st pov towards reader, F/M, NSFW, Other, happy bday zen im so sorry i did this to you, its just fucking lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: I didnt think we'd ever go and do something like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey the MC specifically described and addressed here is the MC from my work The Temp Worker- this work is not good as a standalone and serves as context and a backdrop for events that already happened in the main plot of my fic.  
> if you are a follower of that series good on you- if you are not its better you just read chapter 30 so this doesnt seem completely deplorable.

It was definitely something I didn’t expect, to well- _ever happen_. You looked so adamant on avoiding ever hanging out with me without Jaehee. _Ha!_ It made me even think you, like, _liked her_ as more than a friend? But come on, you didn’t look gay! I guessed you were intimidated by me? _I guess_? Maybe I was too much. I usually am~

But there I was about to leave my place when my phone dings, and it’s a text from you!

 **Where’s the party at?** You had sent.

I stopped where I was and told you, explaining it was something my theater troupe was doing.

**Would you mind…**

**If I came?**

That definitely caught me off guard. I just stared at the words for what seemed forever. Were you making a move? _So bold!_ I couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

**My bad was that forward?**

_NO!!!_

** Nonono!! I was going by myself anyways! Lets meet up at the station nearby since im taking the train anyways. **

You replied with a couple emojis and how you were leaving now.

_This is crazy!_

_Is this actually happening right now??_

I sigh and head out, looking much more forward to the night ahead.

I meet up with you at the station just as we had planned, and I hate to admit it but I was pretty giddy about this whole thing, but-

“(MC), not to be rude but youre looking pretty buzzed.”

“Let’s just say I did some pre-drinking party~ I mean some pre-party drinking~” you giggle with a wink and sticking out your tongue. “Now come on! I’m excited! I’ve never been to anything theatre related!” you laugh running on up ahead.

I laugh and run on after you- _This is definitely going to be fun._

Ok… but it wasn’t. I introduced you to most of my troupe that was there but… I don’t know, it was pretty lacking.

“(MC), watch what you drink.” I warn as I watch you down another drink.

“It’s fiinne.” You sigh.

“Is something bothering you?” I finally ask. “You’re not usually like this, you can tell me you know.”

You look up to me, a sign of relief washing over you, but you grimace slightly and look away- “No, it’s fine.” You lie. “Just thought there would be a bit more to this place I guess.”

“Same-“ I sigh

“Like a smaller venue-”

“A small indie band-”

We both turn to each other. “And a stuck up hipster atmosphere!” we laugh together, instantly making us both break out laughing hysterically.

“God, (MC), you’re too perfect!” I laugh wiping a tear from laughter. “Come on, you want to go somewhere else? We’re better than this place.”

“Anywhere would be better than here.” You scoff quietly.

I smile and start walking off I hear you giggle some more, setting the new drink you hadn’t even drank yet down and running after me. I’m surprised you grab onto my arm, taking your phone out in the same instant.

“Oh my god, what if we go to a club and I see one of my friends there that said they were busy?” you snort.

“Then we can both look like we’re having way more fun and ignore them.”

“Cruel.” You giggle. “You are so cruel Ju-Zen” you snort laughing

_Did you just half way say someone else’s name?_

“You know anything around this area” I ask you as we make it out of the venue.

I feel you shake your head- “Not really.”

“What time is it by the way?” I ask pressing the button for the crosswalk even if there weren’t any cars coming.

“Let’s just go-“ you giggle pulling my arm to cross the street. “its uh—uh 2:52!” you announce holding your phone up high.

“huh, you just want to head back home then? I can take you, its no problem.” I ask, now already heading to the station.

“Yours?”

I laugh a bit- “I mean if that’s what you want.~” I blatantly flirt, not expecting that sort of response from you.

“I want to see where you live!” you laugh grabbing my hand. “Don’t you live in a basement apartment?! Those are cool dude! No one I know lives in one of those!”

“oh (MC), come on you know me and I do!”

You laugh more, “You’re right you’re right!” you say setting your head on my arm.

_HHHHHHOOOOLLLLLYYYYYY SSHSIITTTTT_

_IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING???!_

“So uh-“ I cough fixing the sudden crack in my voice. “So my place? I mean we can go to yours if you live closer?”

“Hmmm, it takes almost 30 minutes to go back to my place-“

“Oh, I’m only 15 by train.” I say already seeing the station.

“Then Zen-oppa’s place it is!” I hear you laugh.

_Oh my god._

_Ooohhh my gggoooodddddd!_

“(MC)!!” I practically shout stepping in front of you. “You need to promise not to be that cute in front of other guys!”

“What? Why?” you ask continuing to walk, making me walk backwards.

“(MC)!! ALL men are wolves!!” I say grabbing your shoulders

You blink for a second, clearly surprised before bursting out laughing. I should have turned back around at that point but it was so nice seeing you laugh so much as we were both still walking- so I had it coming when I tripped. Before I can even process what’s happening though, I feel you grab onto both my arms, and its incredible how quick you were. I couldn’t help but kind of stare for a moment back at you, the smile unfortunately now an expression of surprise and worry.

“That would’ve been so bad!” you quietly say, trying to pull me back up to you.

I look behind me and see the stairs- “shit.” Is all I can say.

“You’re squishing me Zen-oppa!” I hear your muffled voice.

I look down and cant help but laugh seeing you snug in my arms, _whoops._ I squeeze you tighter, to the point I lift you off the ground. “Thank you for saving me! My princess in shining armor!”

You wriggle out of arms, laughing and going on and going down to the station. “You owe me now!” you laugh.

“In what way?” I laugh back as we scan our passes

“Any way~” you giggle sticking your tongue out as I go to the right platform for the next train. “oooooohhh- we’re calling it quits so early!” you whine seeing so many people getting off another train, all of them ready for a fun night ahead.

I playfully bump into you, staying where I am, shoulder pressed up against you. “So what is it you want to do (MC)~” I sigh.

“See what Zen’s place looks like!” you laugh leaning into me.

“Oh? No oppa? Ah, it’s this train”

“Zen-oppa~” you pop as we get onto the train.

“Arent you going to sit?” I ask as you grip onto a pole.

“Nope~” you pop again.

“You’re stumbling as it is (MC)” I chuckle grabbing onto the same pole as the train starts to move.

You stick out a tongue among your giggling, and I grab your arm to stop you from falling.

The ride there was quick as always, your drunk talk being entertaining the whole way there. You were already sobering up by the time we started making our way down my street.

“You live in such an artsy area Zen~” you tease looking around. “You’re not even close to the arts area.”

“Where I live has to match how I look- no? I would hate to live somewhere that I don’t fit in.”

You nod with a giggle- “Ah! Is that truck that sells the bread open? We should get some!”

“He’s only open during the day (MC).” I tell you already going down to my apartment.

“What a shame!”

“There’s no nightlife traffic around here at night, theres no point for him staying open at night; don’t you think? We can get some in the morning?” I ask unlocking the door.

I hear a hum in agreement.

“Welcome to the Zen cave~” I say turning a light on.

_Aaaaahhhh, embarrassing!_

“oooohhh~” you sing. “Pardon the intrusion! What a homely place!” you say making your way in, taking off your jacket.

“You want anything- scratch that I’ll get you something. Make yourself at home.” I say throwing my jacket on the couch and going to the kitchen.

_Is this real?_

_Is this actually happening?_

_You’re in my house?_

_You’re here because you wanted to?!_

_You’re in my living room looking cute, acting cute, just fucking being you- driving me crazy!!_

“Water, so the lady doesn’t have a bad hangover tomorrow morning.” I say handing you the glass of water.

“You’re no fun Oppa!” you whine taking the glass. “You have beer! Give me one too! It’s Saturday!~”

I roll my eyes as I take a sip. “Wa-ter. (MC).” I tell you. _No use in trying to be cute like that now._

You begrudgingly start to drink the water and I try to keep it casual with you- “You still working under Jumin right? How’s that going? I’d hate to be in your shoes.”

“I like my job.” You reply moving your glass away from your lips. “I think I do it well. It’s kind of… demanding but I wouldn’t trade it for any other.”

“You were a temp before, right?”

You nod as you take another sip. “Fun times.” You sigh. “Now I’m actually living an adult life with a stable job, life, and friends.”

“You make any friend’s at the office?”

“Sort of? Well, Jaehee and- Jaehee just Jaehee really.”

“Any romantic interests?”

“I don’t date in the workplace.”

“Smart girl.” I chuckle taking another sip of my beer.

“And you Zen? Jaehee tells me you have to live the life of an idol? Like you cant date or something because you’re technically like dating your fans or something?”

I nod, leaning back a bit, _why are we sitting on the floor anyways?_ “I mean I don’t have one of those contracts that dictate that I cant date but it’s good to reel in…. more… uh… fans…” I trail off as you go and take a sip of my beer. Setting your hand over mine, pulling my arm to you and setting your lips where mine were just a second before.

It’s embarrassing how I stare at your lips as you lick them, no doubt proud of having teased me like that. “You have good taste Oppa~” you giggle.

“(MC), you’re too cute…” _ah shit, the alcohol is already getting to me…_

“What? Because of my teasing?” you wink. “or because I call you Oppa like some ditzy teenager?”

“Oh come on, I think it’s cute when girls say that!”

“Zen come on I’m too old to say stupid stuff like that! I’m only entertaining you with it because Jaehee calls you that! Because your fans call you that!”

“(MC), you’re are a skilled heartbreaker.”

“I-“ you groan getting up. “Am getting myself a beer.”

“Only if you share with me, (MC). I don’t want you to be hungover tomorrow!” I sigh laying down on the ground.

I feel the almost empty beer can be plucked from my hand- “Fine.” I see your face over mind, sticking a tongue out. “One beer for two people~”

You chuckle at your response and watch as you walk away, finishing up my can.

_Is something going to happen tonight?_

_I feel a spark, tell me do you do too?_

I cant help but sigh and close my eyes on the floor. It’s been a hell of while since I just hung out with someone, doing jack shit. I almost forgot what its like to just dick around like this.

It’s fun.

_You’re fun._

I feel the cold bottom of a can be set on my forehead and I burst out laughing and hear you laugh with me.

“One beer~” I say going and sitting up.

“two people~” you continue going and sitting in front of me.

The sound of the can cracking open is so loud.

“It’s so quiet~” you giggle before taking a sip.

I nod in agreement and take the can from you, following in your actions. “it throws me off sometimes to be honest.” I tell you.

You lean back with a carefree smile, and then lean forward. “Zen.”

“Hm?”

“You’re like a fucking furnace.”

I burst out laughing to the point I cough.

“For real!” you laugh with me. “I’m all the way over here and I can feel how hot you are like what the fuck!?”

I’m fucking wheezing laughing, my sides fucking hurt from the shit you say. You’re absolutely wonderful.

“Hey, Zen, how many girls have you had to kiss on stage?”

“Too many.” I sigh taking another sip.

“What’s a stage kiss like?”

 “Like a regular one.”

_Oh._

_I see what you’re asking._

Before I have time to fully think about it I lean forward and set a nicely placed kiss on your lips. “That’s a stage kiss.”

I hear you breath out a small “Ah.”

I don’t have time to lean back before I hear you practically whisper something else. “So what’s a real kiss from Zen-oppa like?”

I barely have time to set the beer on the coffee table. I instantly lean forward and feel you sink into me, I don’t grab you but I feel you set your hands on my arms, keeping me from completely falling on top of you.

“You’re so bold, Oppa~” I hear you giggle when you pull away for a second.

_I cant take it when you say stuff like that!_

I lean forward completely, making you lay on the ground under me. Your legs coming undone and I find myself placed between them. Your arms are above your head and mine at each of your sides, keeping me up above you.

I start getting sloppy, _I hate to admit this but I’d been wanting to do this for a while._ I kiss you way too eagerly going and leaving marks around your neck and collar until I hear you whine something, squirming under me.

“I’m so sorry.” I pant separating from you.

_God you’re so beautiful._

“Do you want to stop?” I ask.

You just kind of pant for a moment, your hands fidgeting a bit over your head, your hips pressing down more onto me- _but I just don’t have to pay attention to that_ , I don’t know if you mean it. You shift this way and that a bit, never really looking away from me. It’s embarrassing how I feel now; how I feel like I’m melting just looking at you.

 

_I like you?_

_I like you a lot??_

_I cant believe this is happening!?_

_That spark, do you feel it too?_

“(MC), do you like me?” I ask.

You glance to the side and then back to me. “Of course I do! Or else I wouldn’t have texted you!” you say, still looking dazed.

_So you feel it too?!_

_You feel it too!_

_Of course you do or else you wouldn’t have texted me! Or else you wouldn’t have flirted so much with me! Or else you wouldn’t be doing this with me! You feel the spark too!_

_You feel it too!_

I go and kiss you again, the only noise from either of us being our heated pants.

“Hold up.” I sigh sitting back up.

“What?”

“Don’t I owe you for saving me earlier?” I say unashamedly smirking, hoping you’d instantly get what I was trying to say.

“uh-huh” you agree. “You can like- ah you should like buy me one of those fish shaped breads tomorrow.” You say quietly.

I sigh and laugh a bit. “(MC), hop up on the couch.”

You quickly do and I go and place myself between your legs.

“Aaaaahh, you meant eating me out.” You say bluntly

I instantly blush. “(MC) you’re so straightforward.” I nervously chuckle.

“But… _it is_ what you’re going to do, _right_?” you ask, cocking your head to the side a bit.

“Yes.” I say licking my lips.

“ _Then say It_.” you say so utterly sweetly with a smile making its way onto your lips.

“Say what?” my voice trembles.

“Say what you’re going to do to me, Oppa.”

I grip tighter onto your legs, preparing myself to say it, _come on I’m an actor_. “(MC),” I start- making you giggle. “I’m going to eat your cunt.”

You laugh to the point you throw your head back. It’s a short lived laugh though and you look back down to me just as I feel a leg push me forward a bit. “Good boy.”

… _I like hearing you tell me that._

“ah- shit hold up.” You suddenly say, unbuttoning your pants. “fuck- let me get my pants off.” You continue hastily trying to get them off.

I laugh amidst your actions the sudden shift in atmosphere being legitimately hilarious.

“Ok!” you announce throwing the pants behind you. “I’m sorry I didn’t wear my ‘fuck me’ underwear.” You say, shifting your legs around.

“I mean, if I see wet panties, that’s kind of what I consider ‘fuck me’ underwear. Just because they’re lacey or expensive means you’re out for a fuck.”

You laugh more as I grip onto your legs again, pulling you forward to me.

“But don’t you enjoy seeing something lacey once the clothes are off?” you ask. “It’s like the bow on top of a present~ I know I like seeing that.”

“You’re a fan of seeing lacey panties?”

I feel your fingers intertwine in my hair, pulling me forward- “Who doesn’t?”

_True._

I go and press up against you, underwear still on and all. You let an instantaneous giggle and wince at my touch- feeling you pull my hair only makes me want to go in harder.

“Fuck- get it off.” You pant pushing me off, going and throwing your underwear off. You push me forward with your leg again. “Continue.”

I can’t help but smile as I got back in, trying to figure out where to put the most amount of attention, what you like and prefer and how fast-

“Hah~<3 There- there!!~”

_Nice._

I keep going that way and you start sliding down, your hips raising up to me. I don’t mind, I just grip on tighter, and bring you up higher, going in harder, and feeling you get closer with every second.

I hear you whine out my name- _Did I ever tell you my real name?_

_I’m sure I did._

_Then again, I love hearing-_

_“_ Oppa!~<3”

_Nice._

I separate away from, wiping my mouth on my shirt a take in the sight of you catching your breath, and stretching on the couch.

“Did I do well?”

You laugh and go and sit up. “Very.”

You pull me in again and kiss me more, _I love this._

“More.” I hear you breathe out.

You get up before I can react. You latch onto me again, pulling me down as you wrap your arms around me.

_Ok ok- wow!_

_I’m trying to get to the bedroom! I’m going! I’m going!_

I hope my laughter doesn’t expose how excited and well nervous about this while situation that’s happening. _Is it wrong to say I was waiting for this to happen?_

You’re the one who pushes me on the bed and I enjoy taking in the sight both above and in front of me: no pants, no panties, you’re confident in what you’re doing and what’s going on. It just turns me on even more so I go and clumsily get my shirt off. I hear you laugh as I go and throw it off somewhere-

“Together we make a whole outfit~”

I laugh with you the added jokes only making this feel all the more easy and natural.

You go and place yourself over me while I’m still chuckling in my buzzed haze.

“Did you bring me here expecting this to happen?”

“No.” I say right before you kiss me curtly. “Of course not- (MC), come on I offered to take you home before all else.”

_Careful Zen._

_Don’t say anything that will make her want to leave._

You shift around a bit above me, biting your lip, seeing that cute face is just torture though. I bring my leg up, between your legs and you let out a small gasp of surprise when I make contact with your bare cunt.

“Rough rough!!” you whimper.

“You’re still rubbing up against them~” I tease feeling your hips wriggling against me.

I see you pout for a hot second before going and sitting up on me- instantly pushing down on me, well knowing how you’re torturing me.

“Oppa~” I hear you sing. “Is there something you want?”

_Ah, fuck._

“You’re going to leave a mark if you keep gripping on that tightly~”

“Pants off.” I groan unable to help myself in rolling my hips into yours.

I hear you whine something in response- _God we’re both complete messes right now, aren’t we?_

“Off.” I pant again going and unbuttoning them.

“Can you even get them off?” you laugh. “You and your tight ass pants!!” you continue laughing trying to pull them off.

_Did you always tease this much?_

You get them off for me and throw them somewhere going back up to kiss me again, making me wince at the touch of your hand on my cock through my underwear.

“It big.” I hear you chuckle.

“Don’t tell me you expected any less?” I ask, genuinely honestly.

You stroke more, replaying with only a small laugh as you kiss me more before starting to make your way down, slowly, carefully, but not at all sloppily. You shimmy the underwear down and I instantly hear an “Oh!”

“What?”

“Zen, you ever done porn?”

“…No- ah fuck” I respond just as you I feel you lick up.

“You should.” I hear you say as you continue to tease and preparing me. “Your dick pretty.” You say just before going and putting my dick in your mouth, giving 2 or 3 pumps before coming off of it again. “You got like one of those porn star dicks dude.”

_Dude? Seriously?_

I don’t delve on the language for long before you go and start sucking again, hollowing out your cheeks and going in tight around-

“Fuck!~” I grab onto your head, making you go faster and goddamn, it’s been way too long since I- “Shit!~<3”

I pause a moment, panting, trying to pull myself together, and instantly becoming embarrassed by how fast I came and-

“Fuck! (MC)- I’m- I’m.” you push yourself off of me, I cant see your face and I hear the unmistakable sound of swallowing. “(MC) don’t tell-“

Before I can even finish you look up and open your mouth at me, wide and big tongue clean even with the cum stains on the corners of your mouth.

“easier to swallow than to go to the bathroom or whatever.” You sigh taking off your shirt, and cleaning your mouth with it.

I’m speechless. _Did that seriously just happen?_

_Did you really just do that so non-chalantly?_

“Been a while since anyone came in my mouth though.” You sigh slipping off your bra. You chuckle quickly, “I had ju- someone cum on my face the other day, like it got right in my eye.”

“Oh my god, that’s got to sting.”

You laugh a bit and nod, standing back up, and pushing me back to the head of the bed. “Very.”

You kiss me again, pushing down on me, and apparently enjoying how I pushed your hips down onto mine, rolling into me and only getting me up and ready again.

“Would you ever do porn?”

“My career would be ruined if I did that.”

“Regardless of that.”

“Definitely- one of those high class ones.”

“Of course, Adonis don’t do any back alley porno.” You kiss me again. “Would you make a home-made sex tape.”

“Like now?”

You laugh at my question- “I- I mean well-“ you laugh turning red.

I kiss your neck while you’re laughing- “I have a tripod for my phone~”

“Zen!! No!!”

“And you were the one who was insisting so much.” I tease.

You giggle a bit more and push off of me, going to shuffle through your clothes, coming back with your phone in hand- “Home-made porn~” you giggle with a wink.

“Oh (MC), come on-“ I hear the camera shutter noise before I can finish and you laugh even more.

You set yourself squarely over me again, nothing between our bare skin, the atmosphere so fun and comforting.

“Smile!” you giggle again, holding up your phone to your face as if it were a camera.

I make some sort of stupid face that I know looks good and you laugh, going and taking a couple of more before I grab the phone from you and tell you to do the same. You make some goofy faces and I take pictures of them but after a while I can’t help it-

“Enough of that.” I say

“Ah, yes. The fucks.”

I laugh again and you giggle with me. I go and get a condom from nearby, coming back, you grab it from me and open it.

“You sure it fit Hon?~”

_Don’t tell me you want to go raw._

I cant respond anything before you go forward and kiss me more, I’m so distracted with you I barely notice how you went and slipped it on me, gently sliding it down and- and-

“Ah~<3”

“Too fast?” you ask.

I grip on tighter to your ass, both wanting to stop you but also wanting you to just get the fuck on-

“No.” I lie.

I hear you giggle before kissing me again and sliding the rest of the way down. I hear a sigh in relief and you move up and down and up again and I say something, something stupid about how good it is and the only thing I get in response is a lilty:

“Zen!~ Mooovveee!~”

_Fuck._

_Yeah._

I go to push you forward so that youre under me but I feel a push back and before I know it I’m laying on my back looking up to you.

You start bouncing on top of me, going at your own pace, _I guess… making me feel kind of used_ \- _but goddamn_ I’ve never had anyone ride me so expertly like this. I arch back and my hips start to move on their own surprisingly keeping up with you.

“I take it you like going slow usually?” you ask.

I nod, my fingers digging into your thighs.

“That’s fine.” You laugh. “In a second you can take as much- ah~ as much time as you like.”

I open my eyes back up to take in you on top of me and I cant help but have a hand go up and cup a breast. You laugh at the action, and stretch your shoulders back making your tits stick out more, and making it easier to mess with your nipples. You giggle at the small actions, and I definitely the shivers I get from you from everything I do.

“Hold up.” You say with a shiver, lifting yourself off. “I haven’t tried this position.” You turn around, and place yourself back down. “Lift your leg up a bit.” You say gripping onto one.

I pop it up a bit and you scoot forward a bit to the point I can feel you rubbing up against it.

“oh fuck” I hear you pant. “they were right.”

_What do you-_

_Oh!_

You start moving slowly, trying to get the hang and feel of it but your whines and moans are instantaneous. You start to speed up and theres and immediately I hear a loud “OH FUCK!~<3”. You laugh and keep up your pace and I end up getting into it with you, my hands on your waist, helping you slide  up and down, feeling your nails digging into my leg as you get closer to cumming- _damn this position doing wonders for you aint it?_

You cum suddenly- unexpectedly really, your back arching back as you let out a loud signal of your orgasm, and suddenly stopping everything-

_Nice- my turn._

Before you come down from your high I go and push you forward, making you lay down flat on the bed- surprisingly I don’t pull out at any second-

I gain an instantaneous curse, and lilt of my name from you and a subtle pop up of your hips-

“My turn~”

You grip at the covers as I roll into you, going at my own pace that I like. You try to pop your hips up more but I press down more on you, the thumbs digging into that little spot above your hips. The squeeze wins me an loud moan as you raise your face off the bed.

“Ram mmmee~” I hear you beg, slightly hoarse. “DA—Oppa pllleeaasseeee~”

_What were you about to say?_

_And shit- ramming- I’ve never really-_

_Ah_

_Haha_

_Yeah, yeah._

_Lets do this. I should’ve known you’d be hardcore._

I give a curt thrust forward and you yelp at it, a shiver being visible down your back. I wrap an arm around your waist bringing you up and closer and do it again, earning a similar reaction again and hearing you practically whisper “fuck me.” Multiple times.

_I’m doing my best here._

I give another thrust, this time feeling you tighten up and I end up saying something stupid that makes you laugh. But I cant keep just doing that- I go back to a steady pace and you relax into the bed a bit, taking it all in, your demeanor now being one I’m much more familiar with.

I let out a small curse as I feel it closer and my grip on you slips. You go and bring your hips up, pulling me in, in the same instant, putting your face down on the bed and stretching back onto me-

_Fuck_

I grab onto your hips again and pump faster- I guess ramming you like you wanted me too because you sure looked like you were going crazy and your pussy was tightening like crazy.

“OPPA!~~” I hear you lilt

I reply with forcing out your name once, and on the second I cum in the middle of it so I cant even say it all.

I stay over you panting for a second trying to catch my breath- only for a couple of seconds before I hear you say something in the midst of my haze. I don’t catch it, but I feel you push me off and when I look back up youre laying on your back and masturbating.

“Come fuckin’ on- get fucking three-fourths of the way to a fucking orgasm and I get left- Ah!~ and I get left hanging- sshiittt~!<3<3”

You keep going by yourself, setting your feet down and bringing your hips up in the air as you cum right in front of me by your own accord.

_No one’s ever done something like that right in front of me._

You flop down on the bed after that, panting by yourself, looking limp and worn out.

“You good?” I ask pulling you towards me.

You nod and I kiss your forehead. “You hardcore (MC).”

You giggle and cuddle up to me. “I cant do another round.”

_Why would we do another round? Jesus._

“You’re really cute (MC)- lovemaking with you is an experience.”

“Lovemaking?” I hear you grumble. “We fucked.”

_Ah come on, you’re just saying that because you’re tired._

_“_ You’ll stay for breakfast, right?”

“Yeah- sure Jumin.”

_Jumin?_


End file.
